


Safe Haven

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry, Kissing, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: “I love you.” Under any other circumstances, it would’ve been a sweet sentiment. Dean’s eyes flickered to Cas’ for a moment, hands stilling. It’s a dismissal, Cas’ mind thought desperately. He thinks I’m only telling him this because I’m dying. A large hand tugged sharply at the lapel of Dean’s jacket. “I love you,” Cas repeated, and by Dean’s forlorn expression, could tell that he meant it.





	

“I love you.” Under any other circumstances, it would’ve been a sweet sentiment. Dean’s eyes flickered to Cas’ for a moment, hands stilling. It’s a dismissal, Cas’ mind thought desperately. He thinks I’m only telling him this because I’m dying. A large hand tugged sharply at the lapel of Dean’s jacket. “I love you,” Cas repeated, and by Dean’s forlorn expression, could tell that he meant it. 

 

“Yeah?” Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. “Well, I love you too, Cas, but that doesn’t mean I ain’t going to save you.” His hands trembled, movements faltering as panic combined with dread. “You just gotta hold on for me, buddy. Just hold on.”

 

“What part of ‘I love you’ do you not understand?” The clarity in Cas’ tone startled Dean. Bloodied hands gripped Dean’s calloused ones, calming his trembling. “Dean, I love you, not only as one would love a brother, but as a man would love a woman.” Cas stopped to assess Dean’s reaction, and found only a sense of hollowness in Dean’s eyes. He continued, softer this time. His failing strength would soon collapse under the agony his body was experiencing. “And as someone who loves you dearly, I do not wish for you to sacrifice your life in the name of bettering mine. So I must you, Dean Winchester, to turn back and find your brother. Afterwards, I would like you to vacate the premises immediately.”

Silence ravaged the empty field as Dean struggled to comprehend Cas’ words. Here he was, the man who had forsaken everything; his grace, his biological family, all for a pathetic excuse of a man. Yet, Cas was asking to be the final sacrifice, the final death in the Winchester’s harem of loss. Something about Cas’ tone told Dean that he had accepted what was bound to be his inevitable death, but that didn’t necessarily mean that he had to. 

 

Sensing that Dean would not be swayed, Cas jerked Dean down to his level. Staring into Dean’s eyes, Cas was suddenly reminded of a melancholic memory, where they had been in a similar situation. He had been outraged at that point, blaming Dean for his own lack of judgement. Cas shook his head, and instead of connecting his fist with Dean’s face, placed his lips upon his gently. The kiss lasted a mere thirty seconds before Cas separated from him, his labored breathing worse from the lack of air. Cas fished blindly for the angel blade, and when his hand found the silver dagger, he passed it to Dean. 

 

“Arm yourself,” he told Dean, who reluctantly took the blade. “If you leave now, you have a fifty percent chance of making it out alive with your brother, Dean. Leave.”


End file.
